Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue
by Mantelia
Summary: Woah ! Quel titre original ! Hum, hum ! Passons aux choses sérieuses. La fic commence avec 'le pire souvenir de Rogue' et j'ai déliré à partir de là. En gros, Remus pête les plombs, il va dans la Forêt et... Z'avez qu'à lire !
1. Buse et règlement de compte

Disclaimer : Rien de ne m'appartient dans cet fic (c'est bien dommage, j'aimerais bien que Sirius soit à moi, mais bon...) Et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec et patati, et patata, tout le monde à compris depuis longtemps...  
  
1 Buse et règlements de comptes  
  
Au milieu de la Grande Salle les quatre tables auxquelles les élèves des différentes maisons prenaient leur repas avaient disparu. A la place, il y avait une bonne centaine de tables beaucoup plus petites, tournées dans la même direction. Un élève était assis à chacune d'elles, la tête penchée, occupé à écrire sur un rouleau de parchemin. De toute évidence, c'était un jour d'examen.  
  
Le soleil projetait des flots de lumière à travers les hautes fenêtres, illuminant les têtes de reflets bruns, cuivrés ou dorés selon la couleur des cheveux.  
  
Un des adolescents paraissait maigre, noueux et blafard, comme une plante qu'on aurait abandonnée dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux longs, ternes et graisseux pendaient sur la table, et son nez crochu touchait presque le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait. Severus Rogue. L'intitulé du questionnaire qu'il remplissait avec ferveur était :  
  
DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL  
  
BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE  
  
Rogue avait seize ans. Sa main volait littéralement à la surface de son parchemin. Il avait écrit au moins trente centimètres de plus que ses voisins les plus proches, malgré son écriture minuscule et serré.  
  
- Plus que cinq minutes !  
  
La voix fit sursauter Rogue. Il releva le nez quelques secondes et vit le sommet du crâne de Flitwick qui avançait un peu plus loin entre les tables. Le professeur Flitwick passa devant un élève aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés... Très ébouriffés... Rogue lui lança un regard haineux, puis il replongea dans son examen.  
  
Le garçon s'était redressé, il posait sa plume, reprenait son parchemin au début pour relire ce qu'il avait écrit...  
  
Les yeux de James étaient couleur noisette. Il avait un visage mince, presque maigre, et ses cheveux se dressaient en épis à l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait un air un peu prétentieux, chargé d'orgueil.  
  
James bâilla en ouvrant grand la bouche et il se passa la main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffant encore un peu plus. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard au professeur Flitwick, il se tourna sur son siège et adressa un sourire à un autre élève assis quatre rangs derrière.  
  
Sirius était confortablement installé sur sa chaise qu'il balançait d'avant en arrière. Il était très beau, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte que James n'aurait jamais pu imiter et une fille assise derrière lui l'observait d'un œil plein d'espoir, bien que Sirius feignit n'avoir aucun regard pour elle. Remus Lupin était assis deux tables plus loin. Il paraissait pâle et faible et semblait absorbé dans sa copie d'examen. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il relisait ses réponses en se grattant le menton avec le bout de sa plume.  
  
Queudver était là aussi. Il était petit, le nez pointu, les cheveux châtains clair sans éclat. Queudver paraissait anxieux, se rongeait les ongles, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, le bout de ses chaussures raclant le sol. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à la copie de son voisin en espérant y lire quelque chose.  
  
James griffonnait quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin. Il avait dessiné un Vif d'or et traçait à présent les lettres « L.E. ».  
  
- Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît ! couina le professeur Flitwick. Cela vous concerne également, Stebbins ! Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse ! Accio !  
  
Plus d'une centaine de parchemins s'envolèrent aussitôt pour atterrir avec force entre les bras tendus du professeur Flitwick qui tomba à la renverse sous le choc. Il y eut quelques rires et deux élèves, parmi ceux assis au premier rang, se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
- Merci... Merci, dit le professeur Flitwick d'une voix haletante. Très bien, vous pouvez sortir, maintenant !  
  
Entre-temps, James, complètement indifférent à la scène, avait enjolivé les lettres « L.E. » qu'il raya brusquement. Puis il se leva d'un bond, fourra sa plume et son questionnaire d'examen dans son sac qu'il balança sur son épaule et attendit que Sirius vienne le rejoindre.  
  
Un peu plus loin, Rogue se faufilait parmi les tables en direction des portes de la Grande Salle, toujours absorbé dans son propre questionnaire. Les épaules rondes mais le corps anguleux, il avait une démarche saccadée qui faisait penser à une araignée et ses cheveux graisseux voletaient autour de son visage au rythme de ses pas. Un groupe de filles en grande conversation séparait Rogue de James, Sirius et Lupin.  
  
- ça t'a plu, la question dix, Lunard ? demanda Sirius tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée.  
  
- J'ai adoré, répondit vivement Lupin. Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou. Excellente question.  
  
- Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ? demanda James d'un ton faussement inquiet.  
  
- Je pense que oui, répondit Lupin très sérieusement.  
  
Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui se pressait aux portes du hall, avide de sortir dans le parc ensoleillé.  
  
- Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin.  
  
Queudver, qui les avait rejoints, fut le seul à ne pas rire.  
  
- Moi, j'ai mis la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue, dit-il d'un air anxieux, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre...  
  
- Tu es donc tellement bête, Queudver ? dit James, irrité. Tu fréquentes pourtant un loup-garou une fois par mois...  
  
- Pas si fort, implora Lupin.  
  
Rogue restait proche d'eux, toujours plongé dans ses questions d'examen... Lorsque James et ses trois amis traversèrent la pelouse en direction du lac, Rogue les imita, sans quitter son questionnaire des yeux. Apparemment, il n'avait pas d'idée précise de l'endroit où il voulait aller.  
  
- Moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau, cet examen, disait Sirius. Je serais surpris si je n'obtenais pas un Optimal.  
  
- Moi aussi, dit James.  
  
Il mit une main dans sa poche et en retira un Vif d'or qui se débattait.  
  
- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?  
  
- Je l'ai piqué, dit James d'un ton désinvolte.  
  
Il se mit à jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait s'envoler à une trentaine de centimètres avant de le rattraper. Ses réflexes étaient excellents et Queudver paraissait impressionné.  
  
Ils s'arrêtent au bord du lac, à l'ombre d'un grand hêtre au feuillage imposant, et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe. Rogue, toujours autant absorbé par son sujet d'examen, s'était lui aussi installé dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un grand fourré, non loin des Maraudeurs. Le soleil étincelait à la surface lisse du lac et les filles qui avaient quitté la Grande Salle en même temps qu'eux s'étaient assises sur la rive. Hilares, elles avaient enlevé leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et se trempaient les pieds dans l'eau.  
  
Lupin avait sorti un livre qu'il s'était mis à lire. Sirius regardait les autres élèves se presser sur la pelouse. Il affichait un air hautain et ennuyé, mais avec beaucoup d'élégance. James, lui, continuait de jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait filer de plus en plus loin et rattrapait à la dernière seconde, au moment où il était presque parvenu à s'échapper. Queudver le regardait bouche bée. Chaque fois que James réussissait à saisir le Vif d'extrême justesse, Queudver étouffait une exclamation et applaudissait. James se passait de temps en temps la main dans les cheveux pour qu'ils ne paraissent pas trop bien coiffés, et il ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil en direction des filles assises au bord du lac.  
  
- Range ça, tu veux ? dit enfin Sirius – une fois de plus, James venait de rattraper le Vif d'or d'un geste de virtuose et Queudver avait poussé un cri d'admiration –, sinon, Queudver va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier.  
  
Queudver rosit légèrement et James eut un sourire.  
  
- Si ça te gêne..., dit-il en rangeant le Vif d'or dans sa poche.  
  
- Je m'ennuie, dit Sirius. J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune.  
  
- Espère toujours, dit Lupin d'un ton grave derrière son livre. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens...  
  
Il lui tendit son livre, mais Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant.  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties, je sais déjà tout.  
  
- Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, dit James à voix basse. Regarde qui est là...  
  
Sirius tourna la tête et s'immobilisa comme un chien qui vient de sentir la piste d'un lapin.  
  
- Parfait, murmura-t-il. Servilus.  
  
Queudver, toujours un peu lent à la détente, se retourna pour suivre le regard de Sirius.  
  
Rogue s'était relevé et rangeait le questionnaire des buse dans son sac. Lorsqu'il quitta l'ombre des buissons et s'éloigna sur la pelouse, Sirius et James se levèrent à leur tour.  
  
Lupin et Queudver restèrent assis. Lupin était toujours plongé dans son livre mais ses yeux restaient immobiles et une légère ride était apparue entre ses sourcils. Queudver regarda successivement Sirius et James, puis Rogue, une expression d'avidité sur le visage.  
  
- ça va, Servilus ? lança James d'une voix forte.  
  
Rogue réagit si vite qu'il semblait s'être attendu à cette attaque. Lâchant son sac, il plongea la main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et sa baguette était à moitié levée lorsque James cria :  
  
- Expelliarmus !  
  
La baguette magique de Rogue fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat. Sirius éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.  
  
- Impedimenta ! dit-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur Rogue qui fut projeté à terre au moment où il plongeait pour ramasser la sienne.  
  
Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient retournés et regardaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux, se levèrent pour venir voir d'un peu plus près. Certains semblaient inquiets, d'autres avaient l'air de s'amuser.  
  
Rogue était allongé par terre, le souffle court. James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui, leurs baguettes brandies. En même temps, James lançait des regards par-dessus son épaule vers les filles assises au bord du lac. Queudver était également debout à présent Il avait contourné Lupin pour mieux voir et contemplait le spectacle avec délectation.  
  
- Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demanda James.  
  
- Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait presque le parchemin, dit Sirius d'un air mauvais. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.  
  
Des rires s'élevèrent un peu partout. De toute évidence, Rogue n'était pas très aimé. Queudver émit un ricanement aigu. Rogue essayait de se relever mais le maléfice agissait encore sur lui. Il se débattait comme s'il était attaché par d'invisibles cordes.  
  
- Attends... un peu, haleta-t-il en regardant James avec une expression de haine. Attends... un peu !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? demanda Sirius avec froideur. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?  
  
Rogue laissa échapper un flot de jurons et de formules magiques mais avec sa baguette à trois mètres de lui, rien ne se passait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche, dit James d'un ton glacial. Récurvite !  
  
Des bulles de savon roses s'échappèrent alors de la bouche de Rogue. La mousse qui recouvrait ses lèvres le faisait tousser, l'étouffait à moitié...  
  
- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !  
  
James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux.  
  
L'une des filles assises au bord du lac s'était levée et s'approchait d'eux. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure roux foncé qui lui tombait sur les épaules et d'extraordinaires yeux verts en amande.  
  
- ça va, Evans ? demanda James.  
  
Tout à coup, le ton de sa voix était devenu beaucoup plus agréable, plus grave, plus mûr.  
  
- Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily.  
  
Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
  
- Eh bien voilà, répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
  
Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Queudver, mais Lupin, toujours concentré sur son livre, resta impassible, tout comme Lily.  
  
- Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !  
  
- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez... Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.  
  
Derrière lui, les effets du maléfice d'Entrave se dissipaient. Rogue rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant de la mousse de savon.  
  
- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily.  
  
- Pas de chance Cornedrue, dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention !  
  
Mais il était trop tard. Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit de nouveau volte-face. Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre.  
  
Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves. Sirius, James et Queudver rugissaient de rire.  
  
Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressailli comme si elle allait sourire, lança :  
  
- Fais-le descendre !  
  
- Mais certainement, dit James.  
  
Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Rogue retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama :  
  
- Petrificus Totalus ! et Rogue bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.  
  
- LAISSEZ–LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla Lily.  
  
Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de James et Sirius.  
  
- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à me jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.  
  
- Alors, libère-le du maléfice !  
  
James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort.  
  
- Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !  
  
Lily cligna des yeux.  
  
- Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus.  
  
- Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue.  
  
- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.  
  
- Quoi ? protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de... tu-sais-quoi !  
  
- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !  
  
Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.  
  
- Evans ! lui cria James. EVANS !  
  
Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? dit James en essayant sans succès de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance.  
  
- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve en peu prétentieux, répondit Sirius.  
  
- Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien, marmonna James qui paraissait furieux à présent. Très bien...  
  
Il y eut un autre éclair de lumière et Rogue se retrouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air.  
  
- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?  
  
Un bruit sec retentit alors. James tourna la tête en même temps que Sirius et Queudver. Lupin avait refermé son livre de métamorphose et l'avait posé dans l'herbe à côté de lui.  
  
Avant que James ou qui que se soit d'autre ait pu faire un geste, il avait saisi la baguette de Cornedrue d'un geste énergique. Ses yeux d'ambre flamboyaient de rage.  
  
- Hé ! s'exclama James. Quelle mouche t'a piquée ?  
  
- Celle de la raison, répliqua sèchement Lupin tout agitant d'un air absent la baguette qu'il tenait.  
  
Aussitôt, Rogue s'écrasa par terre. On aurait dit le corps d'une grosse araignée morte. Il allait reprendre possession de sa baguette lorsque Sirius se pencha et la ramassa d'un geste vif.  
  
- N'y compte même pas, dit–il d'un ton agressif à Rogue dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Et toi, Lunard, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On a déjà assez d'Evans – quoi qu'en dise James...  
  
- Mon cher Patmol, dit Lupin d'une voix où perçait la colère, vois-tu, j'en ai ma claque de vos idioties à tous les deux !  
  
Il était tellement furieux, à présent, que la baguette qu'il pointa à tour de rôle sur Sirius puis James lança des étincelles rouges qui vinrent s'échouer dans l'herbe, répandant près du lac une odeur de brûlé.  
  
- Nous sommes presque en sixième année ! continua-t-il toujours autant hors de lui. Et vous deux continuez à répéter encore et encore les même âneries ! Il y a des limites, quand même... et vous venez de les franchir...  
  
Lupin reprit bruyamment sa respiration. James, Sirius et spécialement Queudver paraissaient tous les trois impressionnés par Lunard. Queudver couinait lamentablement, jamais il n'avait vu son ami comme ça. James et Sirius étaient devenus blêmes de peur et de rage mêlées. Il ressortait de la colère de Lupin un côté animal, impulsif, et c'était cette animosité inhabituelle qui effrayait les trois autres Maraudeurs.  
  
- Lunard, je... je ne comprend pas, murmura James d'une toute petite voix qui ne lui était pas coutumière.  
  
Un court ricanement moqueur retentit faiblement.  
  
- Le jour où tu comprendras quelque chose, Potter, Evans sortira avec toi, dit Rogue, c'est-à-dire jamais...  
  
Il avait enfin réussit à se relever, mais il penchait un peu du côté gauche, comme si sa jambe avait du mal à le supporter. James reprit vivement ses couleurs : ses joues étaient en feu. Il arracha sa propre baguette des mains de Lupin et la pointa à nouveau sur Rogue. Celui-ci recula machinalement, mais avec un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.  
  
James s'avança frémissant de rage, sa baguette tremblait sous l'effet de la colère. Rogue le vit lever sa baguette et il s'apprêta à esquiver un maléfice. Mais les évènements s'enchaînèrent alors si rapidement que seul James et Lupin se rendirent compte de ce qui se passait.  
  
Lunard s'empara à nouveau de la baguette de James et il pointa la sienne sur celui-ci. Le visage de James se décomposa lorsqu'il vit Lupin brandir sa baguette et prononcer une incantation.  
  
- Enflentête !  
  
James sentit que sa tête allait exploser, son cerveau semblait prendre des proportions trop énormes pour sa boîte crânienne. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, refoulant les larmes de douleur qui voulaient percer la barrière de ses paupières.  
  
Queudver avait une expression atterrée sur le visage, mais Sirius qui surveillait Rogue du coin de l'œil ne vit pas tout de suite toute l'ampleur du désastre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Rogue ricanait de satisfaction qu'il se décida à détourner les yeux de lui.  
  
Comme dans un – mauvais – rêve, le regard de Sirius s'arrêta d'abord sur Queudver qui tremblait comme une feuille. Puis il avisa Lupin, sa baguette encore levée et celle de James pendant dans son autre main. Enfin, Sirius vit James, à genoux dans l'herbe.  
  
La foule s'était resserrée sur eux et Sirius dû jouer des coudes pour atteindre James. Il s'agenouilla près de son ami et tenta de le relever.  
  
- Remus, c'est toi qui... commença-t-il.  
  
Mais la question lui brûlait les lèvres, il ne voulait pas admettre que Lupin ait jamais faire souffrir James. Non, c'était impossible. Pourtant, il entendit avec horreur que Lunard répondait à sa question :  
  
- Oui, c'est moi, souffla-t-il.  
  
Lupin se détourna et s'en alla à grands pas, un peu à la façon de Lily. Il s'éloigna vers la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
- Lunard ! Lunard ! appela Sirius mais il vit que Lupin ne revenait pas.  
  
Il releva alors la tête. Certains des élèves qui avaient suivi la scène avait leur main plaquée sur leur bouche, d'autres murmuraient frénétiquement à leurs voisins les plus proches, mais ils paraissaient tous beaucoup moins enthousiastes que lorsque c'était Rogue qui était dans la situation de James.  
  
James laissa échapper un gémissement déchirant et retomba à terre avec un bruit sourd. Sirius poussa un profond soupir, et prit une grande inspiration.  
  
- Bougez-vous tas de veracrasses gluants ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Une quinzaine de paires d'yeux curieux se figèrent un instant puis s'éparpillèrent sur la pelouse du parc sous le regard profondément irrité de Sirius. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et fit glisser son regard jusqu'à Queudver, toujours immobile, qui semblait être frappé de mutisme.  
  
- Queudver !  
  
Le ton brusque fit sursauter Pettigrow d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Ses petits yeux humides rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius.  
  
- Oui, dit-il de sa voix aiguë.  
  
- Emmène Cornedrue à l'infirmerie, répondit Sirius, si Mme Pomfresh te pose des questions arrange-toi pour trouver quelque chose – dit lui n'importe quoi sauf la vérité.  
  
- Mais... protesta Queudver.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, fais ce que je te dis, ordonna Sirius d'un ton féroce.  
  
Pettigrow acquiesça faiblement et se dirigea vers le château en soutenant Patmol.  
  
Sirius s'apprêtait à courir jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid lorsqu'il vit Rogue, toujours là. Il était debout, bien que ses jambes ne semblaient pas vraiment vouloir le porter à voir la façon dont elles tremblaient, ses yeux noirs de haine se posèrent lentement sur Sirius avec un plaisir qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Sirius fut coupé net dans son élan.  
  
- Pauvre Lunard, hein ? Je me demande ce qui lui a prit... lança Rogue avec un sourire narquois.  
  
- Toujours là, toi ? répliqua Sirius comme s'il s'agissait de Kreattur, le détestable Elfe de Maison de ses parents. Je croyais que tu ne tiendrais pas à traîner dans les parages, Servilo, sans Evans pour te servir de baby- sitter...  
  
Sirius se tint près, il savait que sa réplique allait déclencher les fureurs du Serpentard.  
  
Mais Rogue ne grimaça même pas.  
  
- Comme je disais, pauvre Lunard. Je crois que tu viens de perdre un ami, Black. Enfin, si on peut appeler « ça » un ami.  
  
Sirius commençait à comprendre, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si Rogue avait découvert le pot-aux-roses, alors ils pouvaient dire adieu à leurs escapades nocturnes. Il fallait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser Rogue s'immiscer dans leurs affaires... D'abord, savoir exactement ce que ce salaud de Rogue savait.  
  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, Servilo, dit Sirius d'un ton faussement innocent qui ne trompa personne.  
  
Allez Sirius, tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça...  
  
- Ne fais pas le dégénéré avec moi, Black, siffla Rogue plus perfide qu'un serpent, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler. Toi et tes copains bizarres, vous avez une sorte de rituel tous les mois...  
  
Tu te ballades avec un animal de compagnie greffé sur ta tête, et c'est nous qui sommes bizarres...  
  
- Question rituel, t'es plutôt bien calé, non ? ironisa Sirius.  
  
Il était convaincu que Rogue était devenu un Mangemort depuis peu.  
  
- Montre-moi voir ton avant-bras ? continua Sirius. ça fait pas un peu mal ? L'a bobo, le p'tit Servilo quand son maimaître est pas content...  
  
- Tu veux que je te dise, Black, tu n'es qu'un sale petit moucheron, et ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras de découvrir ce que vous trafiquez la nuit tous les quatre... Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, et ça recommence tous les mois, les nuits de pleine lune...  
  
Sirius se figea, il avait bien entendu ? Oh oui, il avait bien entendu, et ça, c'était réellement inquiétant, Rogue savait pour Remus.  
  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que nous « trafiquons » la nuit ? dit Sirius sur un ton malveillant. Un conseil : appuie sur la plus petite racine du Saule Cogneur...  
  
- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Je savais que tu étais stupide, mais tout de même...  
  
- Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon tu ne peux rien prouver... et même si tu connaissais notre secret, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? T'irais le raconter à Petrovsky ?  
  
Sirius prit une expression faussement larmoyante et apitoyée.  
  
- Mr Petrovsky, aidez-moi ! 'Y a des méchants Gryffondors qui m'embête ! 'Y font que des bêtises ! mima-t-il d'une voix de fausset.  
  
- Laisse mon directeur de Maison en dehors de cette histoire, Black, siffla Rogue, soudain livide.  
  
- Oh, on dirait que j'ai touché la corde sensible, le petit Servilo n'apprécie pas qu'on se paye sa tête et de celle de son proprofesseur adoré...  
  
Une féroce lueur de triomphe s'était allumée dans les yeux du Maraudeur. Il agitait nonchalamment sa baguette, la faisait tournoyer entre ses mains.  
  
- Fais gaffe avec ce truc, Blacky, tu pourrais finir par te blesser !  
  
Sirius n'y tint plus, il avait résisté tout ce temps à la tentation de lancer un sort atroce à la figure de cet écervelé pitoyable, mais maintenant, s'en était trop. Sa baguette se leva presque automatiquement, et il sentit ses lèvres articuler un maléfice à toute vitesse.  
  
- Jambedebois !  
  
Le sort fusa de sa baguette à la vitesse une balle de revolver. Rogue le reçut dans les genoux. Ses jambes prirent la couleur d'un tronc d'arbre, elles se couvrirent d'une mousse verdâtre, et ses orteils se prolongèrent en racines sinueuses, si bien que ses chaussures craquèrent et qu'il prit racine. Au sens propre du terme.  
  
Avec un rugissement de rage et de douleur mêlées, Rogue commença à prononcer une formule magique :  
  
- Endol...  
  
Mais il n'eut jamais ne temps de finir, Sirius avait jeté son sort avec une telle motivation qu'il avait gagné le reste du corps de Rogue. Sa bouche se figea en une expression horrifiée, tandis que ses doigts nouvellement feuillus se refermaient sur sa baguette.  
  
- Et je vous présente le servilus serpentardus, communément appelé servilo. Fais attention, Rogue, c'est l'adolescence, t'as tendance à bourgeonner... railla Sirius en souriant. Je demanderais au prof de botanique de te tailler les branches de temps en temps...  
  
Il lui tourna alors le dos et se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid, comme l'avait fait Remus.  
  
Sirius avait peur, oui, très peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ce que pourrait faire Lupin. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la cabane du garde-chasse, ses pas s'accéléraient tout seul. Il se mit même à courir lorsqu'il remarqua que la lune était visible dans l'azur sans nuage du ciel d'été. Voilà pourquoi Lunard avait réagit si violemment, lui qui d'habitude était d'une nature calme et posée.  
  
Sirius ralentit en distinguant l'imposante silhouette d'Hagrid se découper contre les arbres sombres de la Forêt Interdite. Il s'occupait de son jardin aux propriétés bizarre, notamment celle de regorger de petites créatures magiques insolites, et parfois même dangereuses et illégales.  
  
- Hagrid ! s'époumona-t-il. Hagrid !  
  
- Oh ! Bonjour Sirius ! dit gaiement le demi-géant en agitant un gigantesque arrosoir qu'il laissa tomber dans la terre. J'imagine que ton examen s'est bien passé, comme d'habitude. Toi et James vous êtes certainement les deux élèves les plus doués de l'école...  
  
- Pas le temps de discuter, Hagrid, le coupa Sirius.  
  
L'air désapprobateur du garde-chasse ne lui échappa pas.  
  
- Il faut que je trouve Remus le plus possible, Hagrid, c'est important, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus aimable.  
  
Hagrid s'adoucit et sourit derrière sa barbe hirsute.  
  
- Remus ? Je l'ai vu passé il y a quelques minutes. Il avait l'air contrarié. J'ai voulu l'appeler, mais il a continué son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Je crois qu'il allait vers la forêt...  
  
La forêt ? Sirius sentit un gros bloc de glace tomber sur son estomac. Oh, non ! Non, non, non ! Pas là-bas !  
  
- La Forêt Interdite ?  
  
Il faillit s'étrangler en prononçant ces mots.  
  
- Oui, je ne crois qu'il y ait d'autres forêts...  
  
Sirius tenta de sourire, mais il eut l'impression qu'un horrible rictus s'étalait sur son visage.  
  
- Merci Hagrid, dit-il en commençant à courir vers l'orée de la forêt.  
  
- Au revoir ! s'écria le demi-géant dans son dos.  
  
Le cœur de Sirius n'avait jamais battu aussi fort depuis le jour où il était presque parvenu à s'échapper de chez lui, le jour de ses douze ans. Son père l'avait rattrapé et il s'était sentit plus démunit qu'un nouveau- né devant cet homme terrifiant qui ne serait plus jamais son père.  
  
Les pulsations de son cœur s'étaient basées sur un tempo effréné :  
  
Retrouver Remus, retrouver Remus, retrouver Remus...  
  
Sirius courait, courait, porté par un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors, la panique, le sentiment de perdre tout contrôle. Il tenta d'ignorer la douleur qui, elle aussi, courait dans ses jambes et se propageait dans tout son corps. Il ne savait pas ce que Remus pouvait bien faire en ce moment, mais il était certain qu'un désastre était sur le point d'arriver.  
  
C'était bien la première fois qu'il souhaitait se tromper.  
  
L'obscurité l'avait happé dès qu'il avait posé le pied sur le sentier à demi sauvage. Sirius sentit la peur se coller à lui comme une seconde peau.  
  
Note : pas beaucoup de neuf dans ce chapitre (plus de la moitié est tiré du bouquin), mais y faut bien un point de départ ! N'hésiter à rewiever, surtout si c'est pour critiquer (intelligemment s'entend).  
  
Sinon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part que Sirius est à moi, rien qu'à moi et je le garde ! Pas touche à mon Siri ! Bas les pattes ! Et toi, là- bas, au fond... je t'ai vue, faut pas croire, hein ! 


	2. Les Araignées

Disclaimer : Rien de ne m'appartient dans cet fic (c'est bien dommage, j'aimerais bien que Sirius soit à moi, mais bon...) Et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec et patati, et patata, tout le monde à compris depuis longtemps...  
  
**2. les araignées  
**  
_Je déteste cette forêt.  
_  
Sirius se répétait la même chose encore et encore. Plus il voulait accélérer sa course, plus ses pieds ralentissaient, comme s'ils étaient animés par une volonté propre. Il cessa bientôt de courir et se mit tout simplement à marcher. Le sang battait douloureusement à ses oreilles et son cœur lui martelait les côtes. L'angoisse lui nouait la gorge et retournait ses entrailles. Sous le couvert des arbres, l'ombre était propice à l'imagination. Il entendait des bruits étranges qu'il n'avait jamais entendus auparavant. Et il était convaincu que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le suivait comme son ombre. Mais au moment où il se retournait pour vérifier son intuition, il n'apercevait qu'ombres et vagues formes. Pourtant, il sentait – non, il était certain – que des yeux l'épiait continuellement.  
  
Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal dans cette forêt. D'abord, comment était-ce possible que les racines se trouvent toujours exactement à l'endroit précis où il posait le pied ? Etait-ce vraiment normal qu'il fasse si sombre à cette heure de la journée ? Sirius ne se prenait pas pour un froussard – loin de là – mais il faillait reconnaître que toute cette histoire commençait à lui donner la « chair de poule ».  
  
Subitement, une effroyable pensée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était bien beau de suivre un sentier, mais il ne faisait pas une petite promenade matinale, il devait retrouver Remus. Et rien, absolument rien, ne lui disait que Remus avait emprunté ce sentier – ni même qu'il ait emprunté un sentier.  
  
_Bravo Sirius, félicitations, de mieux en mieux !_  
  
C'était trop idiot. Il s'immobilisa au milieu du chemin à demi effacé. Il n'était même pas certain que ce soit un chemin réel, ça n'était peut-être qu'une vague piste créé par les passages répétés de quelques animaux. L'esprit de Sirius tournait au ralentit, comme si son crâne n'était plus rempli que d'une bouillie informe.  
  
_(Tu as remarqué comme les animaux le reniflent avant de déguerpir le plus vite possible ?)  
_  
C'était une remarque que James avait faite sur Remus lors de la première année d'étude à Poudlard, avant qu'ils ne connaissent la véritable identité de leur ami.  
  
_(Certain animaux à l'odorat particulièrement développé, comme les chiens ou les chats, peuvent reconnaître l'odeur d'un loup-garou à plus de vingt mètres de distance.)  
_  
C'était un fragment du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dispensé – pour l'instant – par Miss Sharp (une vieille peau aigrie, de l'avis de Sirius). Elle faisait une fixation sur les loups-garous et Remus avait craint qu'on ne perça à jour son secret.  
  
Soudain, un déclic se produisit. Il suffisait qu'il prenne sa forme de chien pour retrouver Remus (ou tout du moins son chemin à travers ce labyrinthe de troncs et de racines). La transformation était toujours un brin douloureuse, mais d'ici peu, il y serait totalement habitué.  
  
Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier la forêt qui l'entourait, l'oblitérant complètement de son esprit. Sirius se rendit vite compte que cet exercice était bien plus facile lorsque la pression, n'était pas là. Il détendit ses muscles et se relaxa.  
  
Il n'était plus lui, il n'était plus humain, il était animal. Force, puissance, ténacité, flair, endurance. Un picotement lui parcouru le corps, comme une décharge électrique de faible intensité. Il était tout engourdi. Lentement, Sirius sentit son corps se couvrir de poils, ses ongles grandirent et ses mains devinrent des pattes munies de griffes. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol. Ses dents se prolongèrent en crocs. Ses oreilles s'agrandirent et de nouvelles gammes de sons s'imposèrent à lui, il entendait tout. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que les couleurs avaient changées, il voyait tout en noir et blanc. Son nez s'allongea et devint museau, de nouvelles odeurs inédites interdites aux humains s'offrirent à lui. Il était fort et pouvait tout faire. Y comprit retrouver son ami, Lupus, c'était ainsi qu'il nommait Remus sous sa forme canine.  
  
Lupus avait une odeur de loup-garou, c'était vrai, mais l'odeur de Remus restait perceptible. Il n'était pas un loup, il n'était pas un homme, il était simplement Lupus.  
  
Patmol pouvait sentir la trace qu'il laissait derrière lui, et il était bien passé par ici. Il suivit la piste à vive allure, elle se poursuivait sur le sentier sur quelques mètres, puis s'enfonçait dans la forêt entre les arbres où l'on devinait à peine un vague reste de ce qui avait été un chemin. Patmol se souvenait être déjà passé par là et il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Peur, panique, danger, voilà ce qu'annonçait cette voie. Lupus avait besoin d'aide. Et vite.  
  
Il se mit à courir, courir, ses pattes le portaient d'elles-mêmes. Il se dirigeait vers le repère des monstres aux huit yeux. Il pouvait déjà sentir leur odeur détestable. Mauvaise odeur, mauvais endroit. Retrouvez Lupus. Plus vite. Le paysage sombre se fondaient en tâches et traînées indistincte. Blanc, noir, gris. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême pour éviter tous les obstacles, il puisait dans ses ultimes ressources. Le chemin était encombré d'énormes toiles d'araignées à l'allure fantomatique, de longues pattes velues et tordues comme d'affreux serpents noirs jaillissaient quelques fois de derrière un arbre. L'odeur de son ami s'amplifiait, s'amplifiait, autant que celle des monstres.  
  
Soudain, l'un d'eux se trouva en travers de sa route. Il s'arrêta net.  
  
La langue pendante, il fixait de ses yeux jaunes la grosse forme noire devant lui. Huit pattes, huit yeux, un seul corps et deux pinces qui cliquetaient, cliquetaient comme une mélodie macabre à vous glacer les sangs. Si cela était possible, l'araignée rayonnait, elle était d'humeur massacrante. Patmol était toujours là, juste devant elle, mais il ne la regardait plus. Toute son attention était concentrée en un seul point. Un peu sur le côté, entre deux arbres, le monstre avait tissé une immense toile. Oh, d'habitude ça n'avait rien d'effrayant. Une petite toile, il suffit de poser le pied dessus et le tour est joué. Seulement celle-ci était capable de prendre au piège des proies beaucoup plus conséquentes que trois ou quatre mouches.  
  
Au milieu de ce piège révulsant, Lupus tentait de se dépêtrer des diaboliques fils de soie qui l'emprisonnaient. Il était livide et son visage reflétait l'angoisse à son plus extrême degré. L'énorme monstre aux pinces tranchantes s'approchait vivement de sa victime en s'appuyant sur ses huit longues pattes agiles. Patmol sentit qu'il devait faire quelque chose ou bien Lupus mourrait. Mais contre l'acromentula, les crocs et les griffes ne suffiraient pas. Il avait besoin de _magie.  
_  
Sa vision reprit son spectre habituel, sa fourrure disparut, son ouïe redevint celle d'un humain normal, ses griffes furent à nouveau des ongles, ses crocs se rétractèrent, son museau reprit la forme d'un nez et son odorat ne capta plus que les odeurs accessibles aux hommes. Sirius était à nouveau debout, les vêtements à moitié en lambeaux et la baguette levée, prête à l'emploi.  
  
L'acromentula commença à défaire la toile qui retenait Remus, mais ça n'était certainement pas dans le but de le libérer. Sirius ne connaissait pas les heures de repas pour les araignées, mais il estima que le dîner approchait. Il articula un sort au moment même où Remus s'écroulait par terre entre les deux arbres et où le monstre émettait d'avides petits cris.  
  
- _Expelliarmus_, s'écria-t-il.  
  
Sirius avait dégagé une telle force que l'acromentula décrivit une jolie courbe dans les airs pour atterrir quinze mètres plus loin. Elle n'était visiblement pas très contente.  
  
Profitant d'un court instant de répit pendant lequel l'araignée tentait de revenir sur ses pattes en cliquetant furieusement, Sirius se précipita sur Remus. Il était plus pâle que jamais et paraissait exténué. Ses yeux s'ouvraient à peine et il ne pouvait même pas tenir sur ses jambes.  
  
- Tu sais pourtant combien je déteste ces bestioles là, lui dit Sirius, mi- plaisantant, mi-soulagé.  
  
Il semblait que Lunard éprouvait également des difficultés respiratoires.  
  
- Laisse-moi, parvint-il à murmurer.  
  
Sirius ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Certainement aucun des deux, décida-t-il en faisant à nouveau face à l'acromentula. Elle était enfin parvenue à se remettre sur pieds – ou plutôt sur pattes – et ses huit yeux rouges de colère se fixèrent sur Sirius. Il leva sa baguette en signe d'avertissement. Mais elle se mit simplement à parler d'une voix basse et grondante, à moitié couverte par les incessants cliquetis qu'elle produisait :  
  
- Ca n'est pas la peine de lutter, humain. Rien ne pourra t'empêcher d'être tué. Si je ne le fais pas, l'un d'entre nous le fera. Cesse de résister.  
  
Sirius se rapprocha de Remus qui était toujours à terre. S'ils ne s'en allaient pas immédiatement de là, ils étaient fichus. Il essaya de forcer Lunard à se lever pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir, mais il refusait obstinément de bouger.  
  
- Laisse-moi seul, va-t-en ! souffla-t-il lorsque Sirius le prit par le bras.  
  
- S'il te plaît, lève-toi, l'implora Sirius en retour. Allez ! Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent ! _Viens _!  
  
L'air tout autour d'eux raisonnait maintenant de cliquetis frénétiques. Les araignées étaient joyeuses, ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'on mangeait de l'humain au dîner. Patmol lâcha Remus et leva sa baguette, se disant qu'elle ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose contre toutes ces acromentulas visiblement impatientes de passer à table.  
  
- Aide-moi, Remus ! s'écria Sirius d'un ton affolé.  
  
Les araignées formaient maintenant un cercle autour des deux maraudeurs.  
  
- Il ne peut pas t'aider ! jubila l'une d'elles. Il est empoisonné. Notre venin paralyse et peut même tuer lorsqu'il est injecté à forte dose.  
  
- Personne ne va mourir, répliqua-t-il, tremblant de rage. Par contre, quelqu'un sera peut-être blessé... vous !  
  
Il fit alors quelque chose de très stupide. Il éleva sa baguette à nouveau et...  
  
- _Tarentallegra !  
_  
Il avait visé l'abdomen, la partie la plus vulnérable de la créature. Les pattes de l'araignée se mirent à s'agiter dans tous les sens dans une sorte de danse désordonnée. Ses pinces cliquetèrent fiévreusement, comme si elles battaient la mesure. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Sirius aurait éclaté de rire. Les autres araignées géantes poussèrent des cris furieux de leur voix grondante. Elles s'écartèrent précipitamment de leur congénère qui continuait à danser de façon ridicule.  
  
Sirius sentit un tiraillement dans le bas de sa robe de sorcier. Il baissa les yeux et vit que Remus voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il se pencha pour écouter Lunard :  
  
- Va-t-en, je ne vaux pas la peine que tu sacrifies ta vie.  
  
- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Sirius, indigné mais Remus avait perdu connaissance et son teint était devenu livide comme la mort.  
  
Patmol prit sa main et sentit qu'elle était complètement glacée. L'horreur le prit au ventre. Perdus, ils étaient perdus. C'était la fin. J'aurais bien voulu mettre au moins un bon coup de pied au derrière de ce crétin de Petrovsky, regretta Sirius avant de fermer les yeux en serrant fort la main froide de son ami. Il entendait les affreux cliquetis se rapprocher toujours plus près... toujours plus fort... Elles poussaient des cris d'excitation.  
  
_Voilà, c'est la fin. Je n'aurais fait que la retarder.  
_  
Quelque chose le piqua à la nuque. Il ouvrit les yeux, lâcha Remus et se retourna pour voir une acromentula dans l'obscurité quasi-totale. Elle était tout près de lui... Elle lui avait injecté son venin... Il allait mourir... Mourir avec son ami...  
  
- Marog ! Ecarte-toi !  
  
C'était la voix de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, il en était sûr. L'acromentula se recula de quelques mètres. Le poison s'infiltrait dans son sang, lentement, il sentait que ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour continuer à voir... Les araignées laissèrent un passage alors que le nouvel arrivant aboyait un autre ordre que Sirius ne parvint pas à comprendre. Il vit se dessiner devant lui une silhouette massive tenant une grande arbalète avec un énorme chien à ses côtés.  
  
- Hagrid... murmura-t-il avant de perdre totalement connaissance.

./././.

- Oui, monsieur le Directeur. Et je les ais ramenés tous les deux. Ça a pas été facile, elles auraient voulu les laisser partir pour rien au monde. J'ai du utiliser toutes mes ressources si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...  
  
Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il disait, mais il pouvait voir distinctement qu'Hagrid continuait à tripoter de ses grosses mains son parapluie rose. Les Maraudeurs avaient compris depuis longtemps ce qu'il renfermait.  
  
- Je vois, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Y a-t-il autre chose Hagrid ?  
  
- Euh... oui. Enfin je sais pas si ça a vraiment d'importance, j'ai cru voir un arbre en plus près du lac...  
  
- Merci Hagrid, ça sera tout, fit Dumbledore. Nous avons de la chance de vous avoir... Sans vous, ces garçons seraient morts...  
  
Sirius eut le temps de voir le teint du garde-chasse virer au rouge brique avant qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie.  
  
A côté de son lit, Mme Pomfresh s'affairait avec quelqu'un d'autre, certainement Remus car James reposait deux lits plus loin. Lui aussi était réveillé et la taille de sa tête était revenue à la normale. Il se tourna vers Sirius et lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Sirius acquiesça puis sourit largement. Il s'enfonça dans son oreiller avec délice.  
  
Ils s'en étaient sortis en fin de compte. Et en plus ce débile de Servilus était toujours métamorphos en arbre, quel crétin ! Il le raconterait à James lorsqu'ils seraient sortis d'ici. De toutes façons, ils étaient tranquilles pour un moment, le temps que quelqu'un découvre que Rogue avait été transformé en arbuste...  
  
Il fut soudain secoué d'un rire silencieux qui fut vite maîtrisé suite à un murmure précipité de James :  
  
- Sirius !  
  
Ce dernier releva la tête et vit Dumbledore se diriger vers lui. Il avait un air grave derrière sa barbe argentée qui dénotait étrangement avec sa légèreté habituelle. Sirius crut qu'il avait tout deviné, qu'il savait que l'arbre près du lac était en réalité Rogue et que c'était lui, Sirius, qui l'avait métamorphosé. Sous la panique, il mit sur pied un mensonge à peu près plausible – c'était l'une de ses spécialités. Il s'apprêta à le ressortir à Dumbledore qui arborait toujours une mine aussi sérieuse.  
  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, professeur, commença-t-il d'une voit qu'il voulait sûre. Vous comprenez, j'étais juste en train de m'entraîner et il est arrivé...  
  
- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous me parlez, Mr Black, le coupa Dumbledore lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de son lit. Toutefois, il est intéressant de constater que vous vous sentez coupable de quelque chose.  
  
Il lui adressa un petit sourire.  
  
Sirius une drôle d'expression figée, comme s'il venait de livrer son plus grand secret.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Black, le rassura Dumbledore, je ne suis pas venu pour vous blâmer, au contraire, après tout vous êtes allé sauver la vie de votre ami au péril de la votre, et je voulais vous féliciter pour cela.  
  
Sirius se sentit tout à coup beaucoup mieux.  
  
- Je désirais également vous parler à propos de la demande que vous m'avez adressée la semaine dernière.  
  
- Alors ? questionna Sirius. Est-ce que je peux rester pendant les vacances d'été ?  
  
- Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser, Mr Black. Il est indispensable de me faire parvenir une autorisation d'un responsable pour que je puisse valider ce genre de demande. J'ai donc contacté vos parents, mais ils ont refusé d'accéder à votre requête.  
  
- Vous... Vous avez contacté mes parents ? Vous leur avez tout dit ?  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça et Sirius fit une grimace.  
  
- Ils vont être furieux... murmura-t-il.  
  
- Ils l'étaient, mais je pense que j'ai réussi à calmer leurs ardeurs.  
  
- Si vous l'avez vraiment fait, vous êtes très fort, professeur.  
  
- J'en suis flatté, Mr Black.  
  
Sirius sourit faiblement sous le regard intrigué de James.

./././.

- Tu l'as transformé en arbre ? fit James.  
  
Il fut prit d'un fou rire si violent qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec la tartine qu'il avalait.  
  
- Eh ! Remets-toi, Cornedrue ! dit Sirius d'un air inquiet mais tout de même amusé.  
  
Peter pouffa hystériquement, comme une groupie devant son chanteur préféré. James riait, il fallait donc faire comme lui.  
  
Les examens étaient terminés depuis deux jours, mais Lunard était toujours à l'infirmerie, le venin d'acromentula n'était pas facile à éliminer même pour quelqu'un d'aussi solide que Remus. Sirius, lui s'était complètement remis mais c'était seulement parce que le venin n'avait pas eut le temps de s'infiltrer totalement dans son sang. Il redoutait le moment où Remus pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie, il n'avait aucune idée de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Remus et peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus les voir. Après tout personne ne savait exactement comment il s'était retrouvé dans le repaire des araignées, peut-être était-ce une forme de suicide ?  
  
Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que ta famille est presque essentiellement constituée de cinglés que c'est le cas des autres. Arrête de toujours envisager les prévisions les plus pessimistes.  
  
- Dites, fit Sirius alors que James tombait de sa chaise en pleurant de rire, si on ne se dépêche pas, on ne pourra pas passer voir Remus avant le début des cours, en plus on a Potions. Vous imaginez la tête de Petrovsky si on arrive en retard, je sais que c'est le dernier cours, mais cet imbécile serait capable de nous coller en retenue le tout dernier jour...  
  
La tête de James émergea au dessus de la table, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Deux filles de Serdaigles passèrent derrière lui et le regardèrent en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
- T'as raison... parvint-il à articuler, mais il repartit immédiatement dans son fou-rire et sa tête disparut à nouveau.  
  
Sirius poussa un profond soupir.  
  
- Peter, tu ne pourrais pas l'aider à se relever, s'il te plaît ?  
  
Tandis que Queudver se débattait avec James, Sirius quitta la Grande Salle, la tête pleine de pensées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres. Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, il se remémora la scène qui s'était déroulée juste après l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était clair que Lunard avait subit l'influence de la lune, mais s'en était-il rendu compte ? Peut-être croyait-il que son côté animal prenait le dessus, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était précipité dans la forêt, pour ne plus faire de mal à personne... C'était un peu tordu, mais ça pouvait expliquer pas mal de chose. Par exemple, pourquoi Remus s'était précipité dans l'antre des acromentulas.  
  
Sirius était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se trompa de chemin deux fois avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Tous les lits étaient vides à part celui de Remus. Il était encore très pale, mais paraissait néanmoins en bien meilleure santé que la veille. Sirius vit qu'il était endormi sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration calme et ses yeux étaient clos. Sirius préféra fermer la porte et revenir plus tard afin de ne pas déranger son ami, mais Remus se mit à parler alors que la battant se refermait sur lui.  
  
- Tu peux rester, tu ne me déranges pas, Patmol.  
  
Intrigué, Sirius rentra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers Lunard.  
  
- Je croyais que tu dormais... dit-il avant de s'asseoir sur le lit voisin.  
  
Remus soupira profondément. Une faible toux le secoua. Vu de près, il avait toujours l'air affreusement malade, ses cheveux et son front étaient trempés de sueur  
  
- J'essayais de dormir, mais rien n'y fait, même ce simple répit m'est refusé.  
  
- Tu veux que j'aille demander une potion à Pomfresh ?  
  
- Non, surtout pas. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le goût affreux que ça a.  
  
Sirius tenta de rire, mais rien à faire, son estomac était noué. Un grand malaise s'était installé entre eux.  
  
- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? demanda Sirius, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
Lunard fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux qui l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot avant une bonne minute.  
  
- Non, finit-il par dire abruptement. Je vais toujours aussi mal, mais tu n'es pas vraiment venu pour t'enquérir de mon état de santé, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?  
  
- Je... fit-il cherchant une réponse quelconque.  
  
Mais il n'avait pas de réponse. Du moins, il n'en avait aucune qui soit adéquat.  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Remus.  
  
Lunard ricana doucement.  
  
- Bien sûr que si. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, tu penses que je perd la boule, hein ? fit-il amèrement. Tu crois que j'ai des tendances suicidaires, c'est ça ?  
  
Sirius ne pipa mot, regardant Remus droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux l'épouvanta.  
  
- Lunard...  
  
- Non, non, non ! Laisse-moi finir, je t'en pris, il le faut.  
  
- Remus, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, je vais te laisser, à plus tard...  
  
- Non ! s'écria Lupin.  
  
Il saisit le bras de Sirius d'un mouvement rapide et précis. Il s'était redressé sur son lit et sa respiration était devenue sifflante et saccadée. Ce simple geste lui avait coûté un effort colossal.  
  
- Reste, elles ne veulent pas mais il faut que je parle, je le sais...  
  
- Lunard, tu commences à parler comme la prof de Divination.  
  
Remus grogna sauvagement et avec une force décuplée, il obligea Sirius à s'asseoir au pied de son lit.  
  
Sirius commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement, pas seulement pour Remus, mais aussi pour lui-même. Il avait vu une lueur sauvage dans le regard de son ami, une lueur de folie.  
  
Les yeux de Lunard s'étrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes brillantes au milieu de son visage. Il avait toujours un aspect aussi pâle et fantomatique, mais il semblait déborder d'une énergie irréelle et farouche.  
  
- Reste là et ne bouge pas, ordonna Remus d'une voie dure et cassante.  
  
Sirius se garda bien de répliquer, Lunard avait un problème et il devait l'aider, mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire – à part écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Remus s'enfonça dans ses coussins et ferma les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait.  
  
- Quand... commença-t-il, mais sa voix se brisa presque aussitôt, toute son agressivité s'était évanouie. Quand je suis allé dans la Forêt Interdite (Sirius fit une moue écoeurée.), et que j'ai vu l'araignée géante, elle... elle n'était pas seule...  
  
- Quoi ?! s'exclama Sirius. Il y avait un autre humain dans la forêt ?  
  
- Non, un centaure, c'était un centaure immense...

./././.

- Un centaure... souffla Remus.  
  
Il s'était abrité derrière des buissons bas, en plein dans les ronces. Ses vêtements étaient réduits à l'état de loques après sa course effrénée entre les arbres les branches basses l'avaient agrippé comme autant de mains surgies de nul part. Remus s'était immobilisé lorsqu'il avait perçu le cliquetis caractéristique des pinces de l'arachnide. Retenant son souffle, il avait réussi à passer inaperçu et à trouver un point de vue convenable.  
  
Il avait alors pu voir le centaure. Immense, majestueux, l'allure impérieuse, chargé d'un irrésistible pouvoir d'attraction. Il avait l'air de porter une sorte de costume solennel avec ses sabots blancs et sa robe d'un noir de jais. Il était énervé, tout comme l'acromentula. Le ton montait, des éclats de voix parvinrent jusqu'à Remus.  
  
- ... Rien ne vous donne le droit d'agir d'une telle manière ! gronda une voix basse et autoritaire. Le centaure.  
  
Clic clicliclic. L'araignée agita furieusement ses pinces, tandis que ses huit yeux rougeoyaient de colère.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant. Nous sommes forcées d'employer ces mesures, pour la sécurité de tous, vous y compris, et vous le savez parfaitement bien. Seul votre orgueil démesuré spécifique aux centaures vous empêche de reconnaître le bien fondé de notre plan.  
  
Elle ponctuait chacune de ses phrases avec un cliquetis sonore aux résonances macabres.  
  
- Ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre chemin, ce serait une grosse erreur de votre part. Jadis, vous avez repoussé ce même danger au péril de la survie de votre peuple, laissez-nous faire cette fois-ci, vous n'avez rien à perdre...  
  
- Si ! répliqua le centaure, vibrant de rage. Nous risquons nos vies en ne faisant rien et en vous regardant exécuter vos petites intrigues...  
  
- Nos petites intrigues ! s'écria l'acromentula. Nos petites intrigues ! Nous avons trouvé le moyen d'éradiquer la chose à jamais, et vous appelez ça des " petites intrigues " !  
  
- A jamais ? Ah, ah ! Je voudrais bien voir ça ! Qu'allez vous faire au juste ? Lui cliqueter à la figure, si toutefois vous la trouvez...  
  
Bien qu'il soit hors de porté, Remus recula d'un pas et écarquilla les yeux, assommé de stupeur, le souffle en suspens. L'acromentula avait réagit à une vitesse fulgurante. De ses pinces les plus acérées, elle décrit un arc de cercle parfait et une traînée sanguinolente apparut sur le poitrail du centaure. L'hybride poussa un cri inarticulé mêlé de rage, de douleur et de confusion. Il se cabra et tenta d'atteindre l'araignée avec ses sabots immaculés. Le monstre aux huit yeux ne se contenta pas de parer les coups, à l'aide d'un dard énorme elle piqua son adversaire qui s'écroula instantanément.  
  
Remus recommença à respirer, toute la tension était retombée. Il ne savait pas vraiment si le centaure était mort ou seulement inconscient, il était simplement étendu sur le sol, immobile. Son visage grave était figé en une expression de colère et de terreur. Ses yeux d'un gris dur fixaient Remus, vides et froids comme la mort. Un petit carillon semblait sonner dans la tête du Maraudeur, il se sentit défaillir...

./././.

- J'ai perdu connaissance et je ne me suis réveillé que lorsque l'acromentula était en train de tisser sa toile...  
  
Remus ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes d'un air douloureux.  
  
- Ah, ben dis donc... murmura Sirius, abasourdi.  
  
Le silence qui s'installe ensuite n'avait rien de gêné. Parfois un silence peut en dire aussi long qu'un dialogue. Les deux Maraudeurs s'abîmèrent dans la réflexion. Au bout de quelques instants, Sirius fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard intrigué à Remus.  
  
- Tu veux dire, qu'il y quelque chose dans la forêt ? Quelque chose de plus dangereux que les araignées ?  
  
Remus hocha lentement la tête.  
  
- Tu... tu crois que ça pourrait s'attaquer à nous, je veux dire... aux humains ?  
  
Lunard envisagea Sirius longuement avant de répondre, comme si observer le visage interrogateur de son ami l'aidait dans son raisonnement.  
  
- Je pense que si rien n'est fait, ça pourrait tourner très mal, tout dépend de la nature de cette... chose.  
  
Sirius acquiesça.  
  
- Je crois qu'on devrait en parler à James et Peter... dit-il.  
  
- Moi aussi, il vaudrait mieux se renseigner si les évènements prenaient vraiment un sale tour. Et dire que pendant toutes les vacances, on ne pourra rien faire...  
  
- Ouais, et quand je pense que je vais devoir me coltiner mes parents pendant encore au moins tout un été... grogna Sirius d'un air boudeur.  
  
- Bah, si tu connaissait mon père ! affirma Remus avec une moue de profond mépris.  
  
- Oh ! Il ne peut pas être pire que ma mère, elle est... spéciale, finit par lâcher Patmol à contrecoeur.  
  
Sirius se morigéna intérieurement. Il s'était juré d'en révéler le moins possible sur sa chère famille à ses amis. S'ils savaient, ils se sentiraient sûrement honteux pour lui...  
  
- Spéciale ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ? s'étonna Lupin.  
  
- Oh, elle...  
  
_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._  
  
Sirius se sentit soulagé, il n'aurait pas à parler de ses rapports pour le moins tendus avec sa mère puisqu'il devait aller en cours de Potions. Mais ce moment de flottement dura à peine le temps d'un battement.  
  
- M.... ! Je suis en retard ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Il se précipita hors de l'infirmerie sans plus de cérémonie. Pour un peu, il se serait donné des claques. Il entendit Remus pouffer dans son dos alors qu'il manquait de s'écrasa contre la porte.  
  
- Fais gaffe ! Petrovsky va te botter les fesses ! fit la voix de Lunard.

* * *

Désolé de vous livrer cette fic au goutte-à-goutte, mais je n'écris que lorsque je suis vraiment inspirée pour être sûre de d'écrire du mieux que je peux – il n'y a rien de pire qu'une histoire mal écrite, le meilleur des scénarii peut en devenir inintéressant. Et puis je ne fais pas qu'écrire, je suis partie en vacances et souvent je dessine des sujets en rapport avec Harry Potter (comme le portrait de Sirius, de James ou de n'importe quel Maraudeur d'ailleurs !).  
  
Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas être pressé pour avoir la fin de cette fic ! Comme dirait Thomas Fersen : Je suis désolé, je n'ai que deux pieds, franchement désol !  
  
A tous les reviewers : VOUS ÊTES GENIAUX ! je vous adore, c'est vraiment très réconfortant pour un auteur de savoir qu'on apprécie son travail (enfin jusqu'aux larmes et à l'insomnie, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé... -D lol !) 


End file.
